Spider-Man vs the Swords Spider-Man
by dragonicdevil
Summary: Venom manage to unmask Peter and his loved ones gets killed, which causes him to snap and he becomes willing to kill, 7 years later so is he the ruler of New York and a big piece of the world, but what will happen when the younger Peter meets his older more twisted self? Rated M because of deaths.


Spider-Man vs the Swords Spider-Man

**This story takes place 6 months after Spider-Man's last battle against Norman Osborn aka the Green Goblin, he have had it pretty easy for a while but it is about to go crazy again when the symbiote finds Eddie again and Venom returns and that he gets inside information of their next battle, Will Venom finally be able to take Spidey down and reveal him to the world? **

Chapter 1- Trouble begins

Spider-Man was sitting on the top of a skyscraper and was watching the sunset, he sighed, "I can't believe it has gone 6 months since my battle with Green Goblin or should I say Norman Osborn. I wish I could go back in time and change the outcome of the battle, I haven't been able to really hang out with Harry since then, I know that he hates Spider-Man but he seems to be angry with Peter Parker as well, I just wish I knew why".

Spidey stood up and suddenly jumped down towards the street with his head first, he shot a web-line and swung close to the ground and between the cars, he shot a new web-line and swung higher up in the air again.

He had been swinging around for a few minutes when he heard an alarm activate in a store, he swung closer and landed on a building in front of the store and saw three men run out of the store with a bag full of money. He jumped of the building and swung towards them, he swung over the one who was behind the other two and grabbed him and tossed him at the wall that he webbed him to.

The other two looked behind them and stopped shocked when they saw that their friend was gone, that was their mistake because Spidey attached to the wall over them and shot web-lines at them that attached to their shoulders. He jumped to a light pole and pulled them up from the ground and attached the web-lines to the light pole and then trapped them inside two cocoons of webbing.

"Now now boys play nice or you're going to be in trouble, oh wait you already are". Spidey saw police cars getting closer and jumped of the light pole and swung away to and continued his patrol around the city looking for any crime to stop.

TWO HOURS LATER,

Spider-Man jumped in through the window to his bedroom and pulled off his mask to show the tired face of Peter Parker. "I'm glad that tonight were a short night because I have been fighting crimes nonstop the whole week and have barely slept anything at all, so I need all the rest I can get", he got out of his suit and went to bed and fell asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE RAVENCROFT INSTITUTE,

Eddie Brock sat in his room and was mumbling, "It will come back to me, it will come back to me and we will destroy Spider-Man, we will destroy Spider-Man and everyone he cares about". He suddenly heard something from his sink, he looked at it and a happy smile appeared on his face when he saw the black substance that was the symbiote, he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"I knew you would return to me, I knew it", the symbiote crawled over to him and once again bonded with Eddie to form the terrifying Venom, he roared, "We are one once again and this time we will destroy Spider-Man". He walked over to the wall and smashed it, he jumped out and headed towards his hideout there he had been hiding last time.

A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE PARKERS HOUSE,

Peter was getting up, he had been sleeping badly because he had been having nightmares the entire night, he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon. Peter soon was getting down for some breakfast, he then was going to see if he, Harry and Gwen could hang out like old times for a change since it was a weekend.

He saw his aunt May sitting in the couch and watching the news with a worried look, he walked over to her and saw to his horror that it had been a break out at Ravencroft and the one who had escaped was Eddie.

May looked at the TV with a sad look on her face, "I'm very sad that Eddie ended up there and I wonder who kidnapped him". She looked at Peter only to see that he was gone, she looked out of the living room and saw the door open and wondered where he had gone.

WITH SPIDER-MAN,

Spidey was swinging around the city looking like crazy, he was panicking and were mumbling, "Where can he be and what is he planning to do?" He swung around for almost an hour without finding a trace of Venom and what shocked him the most was that Venom hadn't come after him already because he knew that Venom wanted revenge for the last time they fought each other.

WITH EDDIE,

Eddie was waking up, he hadn't slept as good as he had done this night since he got separated from the symbiote, he was getting up and saw that it was afternoon already. "I guess I slept longer than I had planned, now I have to find a way to ruin my bro's life.

He turned around towards his table and got shocked when he saw a DVD disc on the table which made him worry since no one was supposed to know that he was hiding here. He took the disc and put it in his computer, he then saw to his shock a recording of him as Venom fighting Spider-Man, the thing was that they had never had this battle, he saw a date at the corner on the screen and saw that this battle would take place two weeks from now.

He figured that he would understand what was going on if he continued to watch the recording and so he just watched, he felt his anger rise when he saw Spider-Man kick him around him in the recording. The battle finished by Spider-Man fooled Venom to slash apart a light pole and he then used two pieces of it and used them to separate him from the symbiote once again.

Suddenly the recording ended and a older version of Eddie showed up on the screen, "Hello past me, I left this as a warning to you. After that battle so did Parker lock up the symbiote and I never got it back, so now after 20 years so did Parker and Tony Stark together managed to create a prototype of a time machine and I managed to sneak past the security and sent this to you to make sure you don't lose that battle".

Eddie was shocked for a moment, but soon so did he get a smirk on his face and he chuckled, "I have now gotten what we need to finally destroy Spider-Man, we just have to memorize what is going to happen on the recording in order to destroy him once and for all but first I think we should have a little fun with him first". Eddie laughed and the symbiote began to cover him and soon so stood Venom there

LATER WITH SPIDER-MAN,

Spidey was swinging around the city, he had looked everywhere he could think of but he still hadn't been able to find Venom, he was starting to get desperate, "I know that he has been able to hide from me before but I need to find him this time because I was barely able to stop him last time".

But what Spidey didn't know was that Venom was following him on a distance, he chuckled when he saw Spidey swing around like crazy looking after him, "It's fun watching our bro being this worried, We should watch him some more before we have our fun with him". Venom smirked before he continued to follow Spider-Man who had just swung down to stop a speeding car.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Spidey was standing on the top of the Daily Bugle, he had just left some pictures and had gotten a paycheck big enough to pay for this month's bills, but he was barely thinking about that since he was still worried about Venom but he was also a little confused.

"Why hasn't he come after me yet? I know that he wants to ruin my life and I know that he's not the guy with a lot of patience so why is he waiting, is he just trying to make me panic? Because if he is then so is he succeeding big time".

Spider-Man jumped off the building and began to swing around the city for another patrol and then at the same time look for Venom once again even though he knew that as long as Venom don't won't him to find him so won't he find Venom.

He passed over Midtown High, he was just about to swing over the school building when a pair of black feet came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. He pushed himself up and looked up and saw Venom looking at him, Venom grabbed the front of his costume and lifted him up so their faces was only a few inches from each other.

"Bro we have missed you, have you missed us?" Before Spider-Man could say anything so did Venom throw him off the roof, Spidey tried to fire a web-line to swing himself to safety when he got a swing kick in the side sending him crashing to the ground.

He looked up and saw Venom coming towards him, he jumped back and avoided getting Venom on top of him, he shot two web-lines and they flew past Venom and attached to the ground behind him. He pulled himself towards Venom and slammed his feet into his face before the human/alien hybrid could react and he fell to the ground while Spidey jumped straight up in the air before he fired two web-lines at the ground and pulled himself downwards.

He slammed his feet into Venom's chest as hard as he could and Venom roared, he was about to jump off then Venom grabbed his right leg and slammed him into the ground with his face first. Venom grabbed him again and looked him in the face, "Listen bro, no matter how much we like to continue this so did we just come here to say hello and have a little fun".

Spidey's eyes narrowed, "What are you planning Eddie?" Venom chuckled, "You will find out in two weeks", Spidey were about to ask what he meant when Venom punched him hard in the face and sent him flying. He landed hard on the ground and was slowly getting up, once his vision got clear again so did he look around for Venom but as he expected so were he already gone.

He stood fully up and looked up in the sky, "I don't know what Eddie is planning so I will have to be prepared for the worst". Spider-Man jumped up in the sky and swung away towards his home, knowing that it was no point in looking for Venom right now since he wouldn't find Venom until he wanted him to do it.

**So Venom is now back and he now has what he needed to destroy Spider-Man once and for all, will he succeed or will Spidey stop him again? Continue reading to find out and please review. **


End file.
